pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidoking
Nidoking (Japanese: ニドキング Nidokingu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the male counterpart to Nidoqueen. Biology Physiology Nidoking is a large purple Pokémon with a very large horn and large ears. It has a large bulky tail and it has one toed feet and three fingered hands. Special abilities Its abilities are Poison Point which may poison the foe 30% of the time when your Pokémon attacks it with a Physical kind of move. It can also have the ability Rivalry, which increases Nidoking's Attack stat by 50% when fighting against Pokémon of the same gender, but halves it when fighting against Pokémon of the Opposite Gender. In Pokémon Black and White, Nidoking has an additional Special Ability, through the Dream World; Sheer Force. This ability states that Moves with a secondary effect (Status, Lowering opponent's stats) are increased in power by 33% but lose their secondary effect (i.e. Flamethrower would not cause burn). Evolution Nidoking is the evolved form of Nidorino by use of a Moon Stone. Nidoking is the final evolution of Nidoran♂. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Evolve Nidorino |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Nidorino |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Nidorino |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Nidorino |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Nidorino |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Nidorino |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Nidorino |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Nidorino |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Nidorino (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Nidorino |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 2, Forever Level 51, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Nidorino |PMD2=Shimmer Desert (1-9F) |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=It uses its powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break the prey's bones. |yellow=Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful tackle. Its horns are so hard, they can pierce a diamond. |gold=It swings its big tail around during battle. If its foe flinches, it will charge with its sturdy body. |silver=Its tail is thick and powerful. If it binds an enemy, it can snap the victim's spine quite easily. |crystal=It uses its thick arms, legs and tail to attack forcefully. Melee combat is its specialty. |ruby=Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. |sapphire=Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. |emerald=A Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Once it goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. |firered=It is recognized by its rock-hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn as it contains venom. |leafgreen=It uses its powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break the prey's bones. |diamond=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |pearl=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |platinum=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |heartgold=It swings its big tail around during battle. If its foe flinches, it will charge with its sturdy body. |soulsilver=Its tail is thick and powerful. If it binds an enemy, it can snap the victim's spine quite easily. |black=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |white=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |black 2=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |white 2=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |x=It is recognized by its rock-hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn, as it contains venom. |y=One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick. |or=Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. |as=Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 034 front.png |yspr = Y 034 front.png |grnspr = GR 034 front.png |gldspr = G 034 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 034 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 034 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 034 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 034 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 034 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 034 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 034 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 034 front.png |hgsssprs = |bwspr = Nidoking BW.gif |bwsprs = |xyspr = Nidoking XY.gif |xysprs = |orasspr = Nidoking XY.gif |orassprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |Vback = |Vbacks = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Gary Oak has a Nidoking in the anime. Aside that, Nidoking makes many other appearances in the anime. *Gary's Nidoking *Oscar's Nidoking *Paul's Nidoking Known Trainers With a Nidoking *Gary Oak *Oscar *Paul Trivia *Despite Nidoqueen being unable to breed, Nidoran♀ is able to. *Nidoqueen and Nidoking are the only / -type Pokémon. Origins It is based on the Toho monster Baragon whilst its name comes from the words needle on which it is a parody of and king. Gallery 034Nidoking_OS_anime.png 034Nidoking_AG_anime.png 034Nidoking_Dream.png 034Nidoking_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon